As A Boy Sakura Version
by Delannasimatrex
Summary: Summary: Because of her older brother, Kiku, Sakura, the prankster, enrolled studying in a co-ed boarding school… as a boy!  This is a series of one-shots/drabbles showing her life in the school. SakuHarem SakuMulti AU
1. How it all began

**Summary**: Because of her older brother, Kiku, Sakura, _the_ prankster, enrolled studying in a co-ed boarding school… as a boy!

This is a series of short one-shots/drabbles in a somewhat chronological order (unless I say otherwise), showing her life (of sorts), starting from what brought her to the school to her life _in_ the school. MultiSaku SakuHarem… yeah

**Disclaimer**: I never want to own Naruto. It's too much work. And besides, isn't this a FANfiction site? If I owned everything in this story, I'd put it in Fictionpress. Geez.

**Parings mentioned:** No romantic ones. Yet. But there's family pairings of Sakura and her older brother, Kiku. Yes, it's a weird name.

**Warnings**: None. Except for OCs. I always have them as I like to portray characters that are not my own in a positive manner. And I don't want a Naruto character to be Sakura's older brother 'coz they'll all like her romantically! Buahaha!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Every story starts with a brief introduction to the main character and plot. Unless, of course, the reader already knows everything… If that is the case, readers can just skip the introduction part.<span>**

* * *

><p><em>Before the story starts, there are a few things you need to know about me.<em>

_Number one. My name is Haruno Sakura. I am sixteen this year and am currently studying in a normal high school with my older (by two years), extremely protective, brother, Haruno Kiku._

_Also, I am rather smart for my age. Don't get me wrong. I'm not boasting or anything… kind of… maybe…_

_But that's not the point. I have skipped a year due to my awesomeness. But that does not make me academically closer to my brother. He skipped a year as well._

_Yes, we are both geniuses._

_That led me to wonder if our parents did some weird experimentations on us._

"Haruno-kun. Please write your answer to question 13(b) on the board, please," the teacher said.

The petite, pink-haired girl fluidly stood up from her seat. All eyes were on her as she reached into her pencil case pulled out a black marker before gracefully walked down the aisle to the board.

She uncapped her marker and everybody's eyes were fixed on her. There wasn't a move she made that didn't escape the scrutiny of the class. A gasp escaped her lips as the marker slipped out of her hand. Everybody was immediately on guard.

_Number two._

_I am…_

_A Prankster._

A smirk graced the face of the rosette as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before covering her nose.

The marker came into contact with the ground and immediately, black smoke filled the class. It came hand in hand with a rotten stench that knocked a few of the students out.

The melodic laughter of a certain girl whose name starts with the letter 'S' could be heard throughout the school.

Upon hearing that sound, Haruno Kiku sighed and slumped in his seat.

"What the hell did she do this time?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><em><span>When life give you lemons… make lemonade and drink it! If you can. It'll be very sour without sugar.<span>_

* * *

><p>"Haruno Sakura!" Kiku shouted when he heard the front door of the apartment he was currently residing in open.<p>

"Spare me the lecture," said girl's voice interrupted whatever long and naggy speech he had prepared for her. "I was already chewed out by the principal. Please don't start on me too."

A sigh was heard.

"Why do you always do this?" Kiku groaned. Sakura came into view and shrugged.

"I'm bored."

"If you're so bored with everyday life, why don't you do something daring?" he challenged unthinkingly, "Dress up as a boy in a boarding school and start a new life. I dare you."

Blink. Blink. Smirk.

A horrified look spread across Kiku's face as he realized what he had done. "No, wait! I didn't mean it!"

Too late.

_Number three. I never back down from dares._

_Ever._

"Are you certain you want to go through this? I really, really, _really_ didn't mean the dare! I swear!" Kiku all but cried to his sister one week after the fateful words were uttered from his mouth. Sakura glanced at her older brother and gave him an impish grin. Her once long, silky, pink hair was cut short to just above her shoulders. It was twisted into a short ponytail. She could pass of, at the most, a girly boy.

"Of course I am, aniki," she grinned, "I am really going to go through this. I've already submit my files to another school. A boarding school, just like you said. I think it's called… Shinobu Gakuen, if I'm not wrong."

"Shinobu Gakuen…" Kiku muttered, deep in thought. His eyes then lit up. "Okay then!" he said cheerfully. Maybe just a little _too_ cheerfully. Sakura ought to have been wary. Suspicious. But, being the naïve little girl she was, she practically didn't pick up anything at all.

There was a reason why although she was a Prankster, she wasn't a **Master** Prankster. She was far too naïve for that profession.

* * *

><p><em><span>If you find that everything is under control, it is usually a sign that you are going far too slow. Unless you think that it's under control but in reality, it <span>**isn't**…_

* * *

><p>Little did poor Sakura know that by accepting the dare and, in turn, transferring into a new school as a <em>boy<em>, would bring about grave consequences.

Very grave indeed.

Let's spare a moment of silence for the poor girl.

…

-Blows raspberry-

What? She brought it onto herself. And besides, without her, there would be no story!

* * *

><p><strong>Random note<strong>: Kiku means Chrysanthemum


	2. the Homeroom Teacher

**Summary**: Because of her older brother, Kiku, Sakura, _the_ prankster, enrolled studying in a co-ed boarding school… as a boy!

This is a series of one-shots/drabbles in a somewhat chronological order (unless I say otherwise) showing her life of sorts from what brought her to the school to her life _in_ the school. MultiSaku SakuHarem… yeah

**Disclaimer**: I never want to own Naruto. It's too much work. And besides, isn't this a FANfiction site? If I owned everything in this story, I'd put it in Fictionpress. Geez.

**Warning**: Stupid narrator talks and quits

**Pairings mentioned**: KakashixSakura?

* * *

><p><em><span>I was abducted by aliens on the way here and when they brought me back to the mother ship, they realized that sucking my brains out would be bad for their health. So, they sent me back down. That is the reason why I'm late.<span>_

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in front of the classroom awkwardly as she glanced at the door from time to time. She mentally hoped that the teacher (Hatake-sensei?) would come soon. She was greatly unnerved by the scene before her.<p>

_It was like a war scene. The classroom was divided into three sides. One was a bunch of males with a spiky blonde leading them while the other group of males had a boy with hair in the shape of a duck's ass leading them. The third group was all female. And they were…_

_Sakura blinked and rubbed her eyes. Was that __**cheerleading pompoms **__they had with them? _

_What. The. Hell._

_She looked around the classroom some more and spotted a few students that weren't caught up in the conflict. They were merely floating around and observing. They seemed normal. _

_But there weren't a lot of them. Perhaps maybe one or two…_

_But that was all. _

_They didn't seem to have realized that she was there. That was great. She didn't want to be part of this war. She may enjoy stirring up trouble but not up to that extent. _

_Well, at least things won't be boring here!_

_She flinched back as something was hurled in her direction. They didn't seem to be aware of her, still, so she was safe. She took a look at the object and did a double take. Her eyes widened in surprise. _

_How in the world did they get a __**llama**__ in here?_

Sakura looked at the clock and frowned. It had already been thirty minutes. Where was the teacher? Did something happen to him/her?

Taking one more brief glance at the warzone, she came to the conclusion that nobody would miss her.

And, she slipped out of the classroom.

* * *

><p><em><span>The objective of war is <span>__**not**__ to die for your country. In fact, it is to make the other dude die for __**his**__!_

* * *

><p>Kakashi was sitting in the staffroom, alone. All the other teachers had already gone to their respective classes and left him in the room. They knew better than to try to get the silver haired man to his class <em>on time<em>.

He caught a glimpse at the clock and pondered to himself. It had already been thirty minutes, give or take a few. Perhaps his class had suffered enough already. On the other hand…

Knocking was heard on the door to the staffroom. He sighed and shut his book. Looks like someone was already here to pick him up. He contemplated making the person at the door wait but the knocking came again.

He walked towards the door and opened it, coming face to face with a pink haired beauty. He froze, looking into sparkling emerald eyes.

"Excuse me," a musical voice asked. His brain processed that it came from the girl in front of him.

"Yes?" he managed to ask in his cool, nonchalant voice.

"Where is Hatake-sensei? It's been thirty minutes and he has yet to come into the classroom. Is he okay?" she asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Ah yes. I'm Hatake Kakashi and I'm sorry but I'm late," he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Haruno Shin," she introduced. Wait…

Haruno Shin.

Haruno Shin, the new student.

Haruno Shin the new _male_ student.

Kakashi almost paled when he realized that he was infatuated with a male. He looked at the Haruno once more and, sure enough, he was wearing the male uniform.

'Craaaaaaaaaap.'

"Hatake-sensei? Is something the matter?" Shin asked, tilting her- no, his!- head to the side. He looked absolutely cute… No! Bad Kakashi! You are not gay, are you?

…

Are you…?

Aaaaaaaare youuuuuu?

Hello! Answer me! I'm the almighty narrator here! You _must_ answer me! Hello? Okay, this is just rude! I QUIT!

* * *

><p><em><span>It is totally impossible to defeat an ignorant man in an argument. You'll just get creamed yourself.<span>_

* * *

><p>Sakura was seriously creeped out by this school. First, she comes to the school to be greeted by a battlefield of a classroom. Second, the teacher was super late. Third, said teacher was currently staring at her and has not responded to whatever she had done ever since she introduced herself. She even took out a fog horn and blew it right into his ear for goodness sake! He should at least have <em>some<em> reaction.

But nooo…. He didn't. Just stood there staring like an idiot.

Geh. What a weird school.

A smirk graced her lips as she had that thought.

If this school was weird, pulling a few pranks shouldn't be _too_ bad now, shouldn't it?

* * *

><p>Random note: Shin means realtrue. Isn't that ironic?

Author: Who should I write next?


	3. Stepping into the Battlefield

**Summary**: Because of her older brother, Kiku, Sakura, _the_ prankster, enrolled studying in a co-ed boarding school… as a boy!

This is a series of one-shots/drabbles in a somewhat chronological order (unless I say otherwise) showing her life of sorts from what brought her to the school to her life _in_ the school. MultiSaku SakuHarem… yeah

**Disclaimer**: I never want to own Naruto. It's too much work. And besides, isn't this a FANfiction site? If I owned everything in this story, I'd put it in Fictionpress. Geez.

**Warning**: Don't think there's any. Yet.

**Pairings** mentioned: None? I guess…

* * *

><p><em><span>War is a game played with a smile. If you can't smile, grin. If you can't do either, then you really must be in the wrong place.<span>_

* * *

><p>When the bell rang for lunch, Sakura almost got onto her knees and thanked her lucky stars. The previous lessons were horrible and downright creepy. Homeroom was followed by Math class and Hatake-sensei (or Kakashi-sensei, according to what the others called him) was teacher for both periods.<p>

The class was… Slack. Extremely. Sakura figured that to keep her grades up, she had to do self-study.

But that wasn't the problem, no. The problem was that Kakashi-sensei kept stealing glances at her throughout the lesson. She didn't know why. Maybe he was angry at her for calling him out! Ah! She didn't want to make a bad impression on her teacher.

Panic.

Third period was taught by someone that went by the name of 'Orochimaru'. He was actually quite cool. Many students seemed scared of him (she heard the phrase "dangerous and scary snake" quite often) but she didn't see anything to be scared of.

Granted, the only things she was scared of were fan girls, fan boys, fan its and the extinction of Pocky.

She thought of Orochimaru-sensei as a snake as well. But she saw him as regal, graceful, intelligent…

And a creep. Because he had been giving her glances as well. But mostly those glances were those of suspicion. She normally adverted her eyes from him. He seemed like he recognized her from somewhere and she wasn't going to give away her identity so soon. Not when she hadn't pulled any pranks yet.

Perhaps she should dye her hair…

When third period ended, Sakura had made a beeline for the door. As did all the others.

The other periods were similar and nothing strange/out of the ordinary happened. So, we shall not go into detail about those lessons.

The main topic in this chapter was lunch.

Yes, lunch. Or more importantly, lunch break.

Right now, Sakura had bought her lunch and sat down at some random table in a random spot!

Or at least, it's random to _her_…

But not to…

The doors of the cafeteria swung open dramatically. Girls started squealing and whatnot.

"Uzumaki Naruto is in the house!" a loud voice reverberated through the cafeteria. Sakura winced. She never really liked loud noises.

She resolved to ignore them, finish her food as fast as possible and hightail out of the room to either read some books or plan a prank.

That plan shattered into a tiny billion pieces before getting burnt to a crisp when she heard the next sentence one of 'Uzumaki Naruto's' friends uttered.

"Hey pinkie, get out of our seat!"

Sakura turned to face the speaker, a glare on her face. The speaker had brown, messy hair and red triangles tattooed onto his face. Her lips curled back into a snarl as she narrowed her eyes. "What did you just call me?" she asked in a low, dangerous tone. The boy smirked.

"I called you 'Pinkie', new boy. What are you going to do about it?" he asked in a condescending tone. "And, by the way, this is our turf. Get off it."

Sakura looked at the table and looked back at the group. "I don't see a name on it so it's neutral land," she rebutted. Both parties glared. You could almost see lightning flashing in the back and fire in their eyes.

Then, Sakura decided to do something surprised. Something horrible. Something terrible. Something that would affect her life in ways that never affected before.

She climbed onto the table and faced the whole cafeteria. She could see people looking at her weirdly, including the blonde haired boy and the black haired boy from homeroom. There was also a bunch of seniors (?) giving her weirded out glances. She grinned wildly and pointed to the whole cafeteria.

"I, Haruno Shin declare war on every one of you! Muahahaha *coughcough* ahahahaha!"

Then, she realized what she had said and paled dramatically. She couldn't take back her challenge. It was against her morals! So what did she do? She did the first thing that came to her mind. Grabbing a half-eaten tomato from her plate, she threw it in a random direction.

And it went 'SMACK!' right onto the face of a certain dark haired duck butt boy we all know (and love?).

Silence…

And…

"FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>: I know it's extremely short. I'm sorry. No romance here... Really. Tell me who to write next!

Orochimaru doesn't like her in that way. I swear. Should Kabuto be the counselor (sp?) or the medical person in the sick bay?

Guess who the brown haired boy is...


End file.
